Super Smash Bros Federation
by Furyousity
Summary: Basically my take on what Super Smash Bros would be like if it were played out like wrestling stories. However, the fights are really more of a mix of boxing and MMA with the 10 count and whatnot. This is my first story, so I apologize if it doesn't please you.


Mario: Well, now that I'm the Super Smash Bros Federation Champion, I wonder how the number one contender should be decided.

*Luigi walks in*

Luigi: Mario, I just had an idea for how the SSBF title contender can be decided. By the way, why are you the inaugural champ?

Mario: Does it really matter?

Luigi: Actually, it does. I think the readers are curious as to why this is.

Mario: Alright, fine. It's because I'm the boss of the Super Smash Bros Federation and I chose myself. Besides, I'm a popular video game character. Now that we got that fourth wall dialogue out of the way, tell me what your idea is, bro.

Luigi: How about we have a tournament to decide who will be the number one contender.

Mario: Bro, that's a terrible idea!

*Mario pauses to realize something*

Mario: Actually, scratch that. That's a great idea. How many competitors should there be?

Luigi: How does 16 sound?

Mario: Sure, we can do that. I even have an idea as to who the opponents will be, too.

Luigi: Who, Mario?

Mario: I'll announce it in the arena.

*Meanwhile in the arena, Mario steps out to a thunderous applause*

Mario: Thank you so much for to cheering and watching. There will be a tournament to determine the number one contender for the SSBF Championship. There will be 16 competitors and I will announce them right now.

*The Miis continue to cheer Mario*

Mario: The competitors will be Sonic, Metal Sonic, Mega Man, Gutsman, Link, Ganondorf, Luigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Krusha, Crash Bandicoot, Koala Kong, Simon Belmont, Dracula, Star Fox, and Star Wolf.

*The Miis cheer at the selections*

Mario: However, the competitors will be facing different opponents as opposed to who they faced at an earlier point in time. Here's one example. Instead of Mega Man facing Gutsman, he will face Bowser.

*The Miis cheer again*

Mario: Now there's more. Sonic will face Ganondorf, Luigi will face Dracula, Simon Belmont will face Koala Kong, Crash Bandicoot will face Star Wolf, Star Fox will face Krusha, Donkey Kong will face Metal Sonic, and Link will face Gutsman. With all that said, thanks again to the Miis for their support. The first match will start now. Here's the computer generated Colonel from Metal Gear to announce the fight.

*Bowser enters the ring and comes out to boos*

Colonel: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Bowser Jr, from the fiery Koopa Castle, weighing in at 514 pounds, he is the Koopa King, Bowser!

*Mega Man enters the ring and comes out to cheers*

Colonel: And his opponent, accompanied by Dr Thomas Light, from the laboratory of Dr Light, weighing in at 125 pounds, Mega Man!

*The bell rings with Mega Man and Bowser fighting. Mega Man gives Bowser a few shots, Bowser gets a few slashes in, and then a huge punch to Mega Man's face, causing Mega Man to collapse. Mega Man, despite taking a huge amount of damage, gets up after a 3 count, but Bowser picks him up and throws him over his head, only to have a huge charged shot in his face! The charged shot is able to KO Bowser, but before the referee can do a full ten count, Bowser Jr. knocks out Dr. Light and runs off with him. Mega Man sees this and goes after Bowser Jr, leaving the ref no choice but to count him out, giving an unconscious Bowser the victory*

Colonel: Here is your winner as a result of a countout! Bowser Koopa!

*The Miis boo at Bowser's victory. Meanwhile, backstage. Mega Man confronts Dr Wily*

Mega Man: Dr Albert Wily, I knew you had something to do with this!

Wily: *laughs* You are correct, Mega Man. I really wanted you to lose this match so that you couldn't get your title shot. Dr Light is just fine, by the way.

Mega Man: You son of a bitch!

*Mega Man starts to beat up Wily in a rage, only to be stopped by Mario after a few seconds*

Mario: Hey, stop it right now!

Mega Man: He and Bowser Jr both cost me my match with Bowser!

Mario: Alright then. Wily, if Gutsman wins this tournament, YOU will be fighting Mega Man in the Free For All PPV.

Wily: And what if Gutsman does not win the tournament?

Mario: Then he will take your place and fight Mega Man instead. End of discussion.

Wily: Very well, Mario.

Mega Man: You'd better hope your robot loses, Wily...

*Mega Man walks away in anger. Meanwhile, the next match is about to start, and we see Sonic enter the arena to cheers*

Colonel: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Green Hill Zone, weighing in at 77 pounds, Sonic the Hedgehog!

*Ganondorf enters the ring to boos.

Colonel: And his opponent, from Gerudo Valley, weighing in at 342 pounds, he is the Gerudo King, Ganondorf Dragmire!

*The bell rings as Sonic proceeds to dash into Ganondorf's face and lands a few blows before Ganondorf hits him hard with a dark punch. However, Sonic gets up after a 2 count and lands some more blows on Ganondorf, only to get a huge kick from the Gerudo King, which appeared to put Sonic down for the count. However, Sonic manages to get up after a 4 count, but then Dr. Eggman comes into the Arena and smashes Sonic with a hammer, then proceeds to stomp on him a few times before the bell rings causing Ganondorf to lose by disqualification. Ganondorf is obviously not happy with this, as he grabs Eggman by the throat, knees him in the stomach, and then throws him out of the arena.*

Ganondorf: You idiot! You just cost me my match! I do hope your revenge on that blue rodent was worth it, you portly scientist!

Colonel: Here's your winner by disqualification, Sonic the Hedgehog!

*The Miis cheer for Sonic's victory as it seems he'll be facing Bowser in the quarterfinals. Meanwhile backstage, we see Link with a smile on his face saying this*

Link: So, Ganon. How was the match?

*Ganondorf stares at Link angrily while Link is smiling, then walks away in disgust.*

Link: Well, cheerio then. You old git...

*Meanwhile at Mario's office*

Luigi: I really don't understand why I have to fight Dracula?

Mario: Come on, Luigi. If you took down King Boo, I'm sure you can take down Dracula.

Luigi: Well, thanks for the pep talk, but why would you put me up against the most powerful vampire in existence?

Mario: Because you've got the courage. You were afraid of going in that haunted mansion and saving me, but you stood up to that fear. I still don't understand why people still call you a coward.

Luigi: Yeah, I guess you're right, bro. I'm gonna go out there and show that pale skinned douche what for!

*Dracula suddenly appears to intimidate Luigi*

Dracula: I will be looking forward to it, green man...

*Then disappears with Luigi and even Mario both looking scared*

Mario: You'll do fine.

Luigi: Yeah. Sure...

*Meanwhile, Luigi enters the ring and comes out to cheers*

Colonel: The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, from the mushroom kingdom, weighing in at 154 pounds, Luigi Mario!

*Then Dracula enters the ring and comes out to boos*

Colonel: And his opponent, accompanied by Death, from Transylvania, weighing in at 210 pounds, he is the most powerful vampire in existence, Dracula Vlad Tepes!

*The bell rings as Dracula proceeds to beat the living hell out of Luigi, as it looks as though Luigi's already at a disadvantage, but Luigi counters with a huge kick to the face which knocks down Dracula. Dracula gets up in half a second, gives Luigi an intimidating look, then proceeds to punish Luigi some more. Dracula then pulls out Death's scythe while Death is distracting the ref and then strikes Luigi with a blow from the scythe. Luigi decides to counter this with his own weapon being the vacuum and uses the scythe to knock Death out of the ring. The ref did not disqualify Luigi because it was an original weapon of his from an earlier game. However, Dracula was not disqualified because he used a weapon not originally his. Luigi proceeds to hit Dracula with a full powered Green Missile attack, which knocks out Dracula, and causes Luigi to win by a ten count*

Colonel: Here is your winner, Luigi Mario!

*Meanwhile backstage, Dracula looked very melancholy prior to his loss*

Dracula: I really don't understand how I lost to such a portly plumber with a ghost vacuum.

Death: Well, at least he didn't trap you in the vacuum like he's done with many ghosts in that haunted mansion.

*Dracula punches Death then walks off agitated. Meanwhile, we see Simon Belmont enter the ring*

Colonel: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from Transylvania, weighing in at 247 pounds, Simon Belmont!

*Koala Kong and Cortex enter the arena to boos*

Colonel: And his opponent, from Insanity Island, being accompanied by Dr Neo Cortex, weighing in at 297 pounds, Koala Kong!

*The bell rings as the two competitors go at it. Simon actually gets a few good first hits on Koala, and even uses his whip to capture Koala and throw him out of the ring. Koala is able to get back into the ring after 5 counts from the referee and uses the Koala Bear Hug on Simon, thus causing him to nearly lose consciousness. However, Koala Kong lets Simon go after 8 counts from the referee, after which he uses a full powered Koala Punch on Simon, thus knocking him out and giving Koala the victory*

Colonel: Here is your winner, Koala Kong!

*Meanwhile backstage. Star Wolf prepares for his matchup and is then approached by Cortex*

Star Wolf: If you're gonna warn me about Crash, don't. I'm feeling pretty damn confident.

Cortex: Well, I wouldn't be too confident. That Bandicoot is more of a threat to you than you know.

Wolf: I don't need an opinion from a yellow crazy scientist.

Cortex: I'll have you know Crash has defeated myself and Uka Uka many times.

Wolf: Crash AND Aku Aku! He doesn't have Aku Aku to help him here, though.

Cortex: I suppose you're right. Well, good luck in your contender's match.

Wolf: I don't need luck...

*Meanwhile in the ring, we see Crash Bandicoot spinning out to the arena*

Colonel: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Insanity Island, weighing in at 146 pounds, Crash Bandicoot!

*Star Wolf comes to arena to boos*

Colonel: And his opponent, from the Lylat system, weighing in at 164 pounds, Wolf O'Donnell!

*The bell rings, then Wolf and Crash go at it for a good while. Both appear evenly matched, when all of a sudden, BAM! Crash Bandicoot hits Wolf with a huge Power Spin knocking Wolf down for 6 seconds before he gets back up and uses his laser gun to fire a few shots before Crash spins causing them to backfire on Wolf. Crash then uses his bazooka on Wolf and fires a few shots, which Wolf reflects back at Crash and then Wolf kicks Crash in the face, knocking him down, losing to the ten count, and giving Wolf the victory*

Colonel: Here is your winner, Wolf O'Donnell!

*The Miis boo Wolf O'Donnell as he has beaten Crash Bandicoot. Meanwhile, we see Star Wolf walking backstage to see Star Fox. The two just stare each other down for a few seconds and Star Wolf walks away from Fox. Krusha also prepares for his matchup against Fox*

King K. Rool: Now Krusha, I know Star Fox has a lot of combat experience, but you have tenacity, and that will win you the contender's spot and the title.

Krusha: I just want a good fight, boss!

King K. Rool: Oh, believe me, Krusha. You'll get many to come, and I'll see to it that you do.

*Meanwhile in the ring, Krusha, King K. Rool, and Klump come out to boos from the Miis*

Colonel: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring first, accompanied by King K. Rool and Klump, from the Gangplank Galleon, weighing in at 276 pounds, Krusha!

King K. Rool *handing out his microphone*: Take a good luck at your future World Champion, folks! Come Free For All day, he's gonna bring home the gold!

*The Miis continue to boo King K. Rool*

KIng K. Rool: You imbeciles should be booing yourselves! This is the future of the SSBF!

*Suddenly, Star Fox comes to the ring as the Colonel makes his announcement*

Colonel: And his opponent, from the Lylat System, weighing in at 153 pounds, Fox McCloud!

*The Miis cheer at Star Fox's appearance, much to King K. Rool's dismay, who starts to rant and rave on this*

King K Rool: STOP CHEERING! STOP IT, I SAY! YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW A GOOD COMPETITOR!

*The Miis respond to K. Rool's anger by chanting "You suck" over and over until the bell rang, starting the fight between Krusha and Fox. Krusha lands many blows, beating the crap out of Fox, who manages to hang in there, but then Star Fox lands some laser gun shots being able to damage Krusha as well. However, the laser shots did not knock Krusha down, as he charges into Fox, grabs him, and applies a back breaker, causing a huge amount of damage to Fox, who then punches Krusha in the face and uses a charged laser shot, being able to take him down, but only for 6 counts. While Krusha gets up, Klump gets ready to throw a barrel at Fox, which the referee sees and yells at Klump telling him not to do so. Fox also sees this and shoots the barrel Klump is holding, knocking him down. Unfortunately, this distracts Fox, as Krusha uses the Kroc Krusher by grabbing Fox by the neck, throwing him, and then applying a downward punch, causing Krusha to win by a ten count*

Colonel: Here is your winner, Krusha!

*The crowd boos and hisses at this victory. With Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong all of a sudden coming out to the ring and Donkey Kong beating the hell out of Krusha for a good few seconds before throwing Krusha at Klump. K. Rool is left untouched, however, as he leaves the ring not wanting a confrontation with the powerful ape. Krusha and Klump leave with him as well, with the crowd cheering. After a few seconds of cheering, Donkey Kong gets out his microphone and then makes an announcement*

Donkey Kong: Well, what are we waiting for!? Bring that hunk of junk over here!

*The Miis cheer at Donkey Kong's comments for a few seconds, after which Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman enter the ring to boos, much to Dr. Eggman's dismay. After Metal Sonic enters the ring, the Colonel makes his announcement*

Colonel: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the island of Congo Bongo, being accompanied by Diddy Kong, weighing in at 496 pounds, Donkey Kong!

*The Miis cheer with excitement at the announcement made*

Colonel: And his opponent, from the laboratory of Dr Ivo Robotnik, weighing in at 92 pounds, Metal Sonic!

*The Miis boo at Metal Sonic, much to Dr. Eggman's anger as the bell rings starting the fight. Donkey Kong and Metal Sonic appear evenly matched until Metal Sonic uses his speed to his advantage and hits the ape numerous times, with Donkey Kong not being able to keep up until he finally grabs Metal Sonic and uses his Kong punch against him, causing some damage. Metal Sonic manages to get up after a 5 count, and goes onto the top rope, charging at Donkey Kong while he tries to recuperate from the blows he took. However, Ganondorf enters the ring and hits Donkey Kong once causing a disqualification. Ganondorf then proceeds to attack Metal Sonic and then throws him at Eggman*

Ganondorf *with a mic*: Remember that match you cost me earlier, Eggman!? Well now you know what that's like, don't you!

Eggman: How dare you! Why if my creation wasn't worn out right now, he'd beat you in half a second!

Ganondorf: Why don't you try me, you portly scientist!

*Mario suddenly appears on the titantron to make an announcement and interrupts Ganondorf and Eggman*

Mario: Both of you shut up! Ganondorf, you want your revenge? Well, you're gonna get it. At the Free For All PPV, you'll go up against Metal Sonic one on one, end of discussion.

*The crowd cheers at this decision as Ganondorf walks away with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, backstage. Link gets ready to face Gutsman while he's approached by Dr Wily*

Wily: Link, you've got to do me a favor. I know I don't normally ask for this, but please defeat Gutsman!

Link: This has to do with the fact that if he wins the tournament, you'll have to fight Megaman, doesn't it?

Wily: Well, yes it does.

Link: I mean, I was already going to do my best against him, anyways. So your comments to me are kind of irrelevant at this point.

Wily: Oh... Yeah...

*Link walks away to enter the ring with the match about to start and the Colonel making his announcement*

Colonel: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Kingdom of Hyrule, weighing in at 176 pounds, Link!

*Link enters the ring confident as he receives cheers from the Miis in the crowd ready to take on Gutsman*

Colonel: And his opponent, from the laboratory of Dr. Wily, being accompanied by Dr. Wily, weighing in at 325 pounds, Gutsman!

*Gutsman enters the ring looking confident as both he and Dr. Wily receive boos from the crowd. The bell rings and the battle begins. However, before Link can even make a move, Gutsman hits Link with a strong left hook! Link gets back up after a 4 count from the referee, but Gutsman suddenly leaves the ring on his own accord, thus losing by count out and giving Link the victory. Even though Wily did not plan this, he was still relieved he didn't have to fight Mega Man. However, that relief soon turned into a feeling of distraught as Mario appeared on stage and addressed Gutsman purposely taking the fall, thinking Wily actually put Gutsman up to this*

Mario: Dr. Wily, I should've expected you to pull that kind of crap! Because of this recent action, you WILL face Mega Man indefinitely!

*Gutsman however, intervened by explaining to Mario why he purposely lost via countout*

Gutsman: Hold on, Mario! Dr. Wily didn't put me up to this. In fact, I wanted to leave because I want the chance to fight Mega Man at the Free For All PPV! So don't let Wily get a beating just because I want to take on the blue bomber myself!

*Mario pondered this for a few seconds and changed his mind by making the match official*

Mario: Very well, Gutsman. I'm making the match official! Mega Man will face Gutsman at the Free For All PPV!

*The Miis cheered in excitement for the announcement that the match was going to happen*

Mario: As for you, Link. I wish you the best of luck for the remainder of the tournament!

*And so ends the first chapter*


End file.
